


Just the Way I Like It

by amitiel



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis has daydreamed about Gladio for a long time. Now that he caught him alone, he's about to find out that Gladio had thought about him as well.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Just the Way I Like It

Noctis watched Gladio as he sparred with Ignis, watching as the sweat gathered on his brow and shimmered around his wicked grin. Ignis was the only one who could give him such a run for his money, and Noctis was supposed to be paying attention and watching to learn. He would have had an easier time with it if Gladio wasn’t shirtless. Yet, here he was, staring at Gladio’s pecs and abs more than he was learning about his technique. 

It wasn’t exactly clear to Noctis when he started desiring Gladio, but he knew that it was a strong emotion that was getting harder to resist. The way the sweat on his back traced the lines of his muscles was enough for him to imagine Gladio being sweaty on top of him, of the two of them intertwined in each other's arms. But Noctis was a prince, and Gladio was his Shield. There was no way that anything would come of it.

“I heard some weird rumors today,” Prompto said next to him, distracting him from his thoughts. “I kind of asked Gladio about it and he didn’t really deny it… Maybe it’s true.”

“What kind of rumors?” Noctis asked, wondering what Prompto was getting at. There were plenty of rumors around the Citadel, but if Prompto was alluding to something then he had missed whatever it was.

“Well,” Prompto began hesitantly. “I heard that the King and his Shield have had an intimate relationship since basically the dawn of time. It makes them better protectors, from what I heard. And Gladio didn’t really say anything about it when I asked him. Pretty crazy, right?”

“That’s… ridiculous,” Noctis said slowly, not particularly paying attention to what Prompto was saying anymore. He thought about it, about Gladio being his lover and how the rest of the kings and shields that existed were the same. Was it something that was even possible? 

Noctis’s mind began to wander as Gladio and Ignis continued to spar. He imagined Gladio sparring with him instead, that the sweat and hard work turned to laughter. Gladio would end up straddling him, and Noctis would see that he was hard. They would start grinding their hips against each other and…

“Noct!” Gladio called out to him, startling him from his thoughts and making him flush red. “Are you paying attention?”

“Yeah,” Noctis called back, trying not to make it too obvious that he was daydreaming about a spar leading to something more. 

“Good because it’s your turn,” Ignis added. “Prompto and I are done for the day.”

Noctis was suddenly very alert, realizing that Ignis and Prompto were getting ready to leave the private training room they were in. Did that mean he was going to be completely alone with Gladio? He put the thoughts out of his mind as Ignis and Prompto wished him well and left the room, leaving him alone with Gladio.

“Come on over, princeling,” Gladio called, making Noctis scoff at the term. He walked over to him, stepping onto the sparring mat, ignoring his rapidly beating heart. When was the last time he was alone with Gladio? It had definitely been a while, and he couldn’t ignore just how hot Gladio looked, sweat and all. “You ready?”

“I guess?” Noctis replied, but Gladio didn’t seem to listen anyway. He came at Noctis, hard and fast, catching him off guard. As much as he tried to gain his footing, it was only a matter of time before Noctis was flat on his ass, cursing at himself for not being prepared. 

“Again,” Gladio demanded as he offered a hand for Noctis to take. Not trusting himself, Noctis didn’t take it and stood up. Gladio shrugged, and they went another round, then another, then another.

Each time, Noctis ended up on the mat, fuming at his own inadequacies. He was improving, but it wasn’t enough. In the last round of sparring, Noctis genuinely put his entire effort into it, trying to get Gladio on the ground. Instead, he ended up on his back, but this time he had managed to get Gladio down. On top of him. And Noctis was shocked when his fantasy came to life. Gladio was hard.

“Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Noctis asked with a smile, flushing red. His heart was beating rapidly, and he wanted Gladio to stay, but the pink in Gladio’s cheeks showed his embarrassment. His Shield made to get up, but Noctis grabbed his wrist, shocking them both. “Gladio…”

The way Noctis said his name came out as a sultry plea, something intimate and sensual and longing. Gladio stared at him, his surprise and embarrassment turning to desire, and he leaned forward, his lips covering just above Noctis’s. Noctis’s breath caught in his throat, and he reached up and touched Gladio’s sweaty chest, feeling the rock hard muscle underneath him. He never thought he would have a chance to touch him like this.

“Don’t do this if you’re not serious,” Gladio murmured, his breath hot against Noctis’s skin.

“I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t,” Noctis replied honestly. “Or do you need to know everything I’ve thought about you? Do you need to know why I wasn’t paying attention while you and Ignis were sparring?”

Gladio didn’t hesitate after that. His lips were against Noctis’s, hot and passionate and overwhelmingly delicious. Noctis arched into the kiss, his tongue tracing the outline of Gladio’s lips until it was greeted by his tongue. With a sigh and a moan, Noctis felt himself going hard, and he ached for Gladio’s touch. Gladio seemed to understand this, and he ground his hips against Noctis’s, slow and sensual through their workout clothes. Noctis let out another moan of pleasure, the sensation better than anything he ever imagined before.

Hungrily, Noctis gripped the band of Gladio’s shorts and tugged on them, indicating that he wanted more than just a kiss and a pleasant grinding. Gladio understood and he pulled at Noctis’s pants, taking them off before he took off his own. Noctis wondered for a brief moment how long it had been building for Gladio as well, but his thoughts turned only to Gladio’s cock as he ground his hips against him again, kissing him passionately and letting the friction between them build as their cocks rubbed together.

Noctis gripped Gladio’s waist as he felt Gladio’s hand on their cocks, stroking them together. He arched his back, pulling away from the kiss so he could moan aloud, his cries growing louder when he felt Gladio’s lips on his neck and chest. Gladio lifted his shirt then licked and sucked on his nipples as he stroked them faster, letting out a low growl of a moan that made Noctis’s mind go wild with pleasure. 

“Cum for me,” Gladio murmured into his chest, caressing him between words with his tongue as his stroking grew fervent. Noctis’s hips twitched, his body and mind on the precipice, hands gripping onto Gladio’s waist tighter. He felt something building in the center of his stomach, something that grew from his loins outward, and he knew he was close.

“Gladio,” Noctis moaned, arching into his touch again as he climaxed, his seed spilling out onto his chest. It was only a split second later, and Gladio came on him as well, both of them panting and letting out a low moan of fulfillment. Noctis’s mind went blank, his body thrumming with the ecstasy of his desire fulfilled. There was only one thought on his mind, and that was of Gladio, the feeling of him on top still too wonderful to ignore.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Gladio murmured as he released his hand around their cocks, staring at Noctis with longing eyes. He summoned a towel from the armiger and gently began to clean up Noctis, making him flush pink. “The moment my dad confirmed that the Shield was usually the lover of the King, I couldn’t look at you the same. I guess I always wanted you.”

“You’re not the only one,” Noctis pointed out, smiling brightly. “I blame you for never wearing a shirt.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Gladio laughed. Noctis laughed with him until Gladio was kissing him again. “You’re mine, Noctis.”

“Good,” Noctis replied, happy that Gladio was still on top of him. “Just the way I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from an anon on tumblr! I don't write a lot of Gladnoct, so I really enjoy writing it to be honest! It's refreshing to try out a new pair and I always see them as being overly teasing and flirtatious


End file.
